Rivalry
by Psycgurl
Summary: AU. A slight twist on Romeo & Juliet but not quite. Nathan and Haley belong to different groups—but when one of them pulls the other into the middle of their family feud, the other swears revenge. Primarily NH with some JP and LB. UPDATED Aug 29!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: "Rivalry"  
**Chapter**: 1?  
**Rating**: T, maybe up to M  
**Genre**: AU  
**Pairings**: This will eventually become primarily Nathan/Haley, but probably will have some Jake/Peyton and Lucas/Brooke as well.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters involved in this story do not belong to me. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
**Notes**: This is really my first series fiction for this fandom. I've been working on this idea for a while. It's AU--and the key differences between the show and this are explained in the prologue. I absolutely love and crave feedback, so I'd love it if you told me what you think.

**Summary**: A slight twist on Romeo & Juliet. Nathan and Haley belong to different groups, different gangs—but when one of them pulls the other into the middle of a family feud, the other swears revenge. (I suck at summaries.)

_Chapter 1- Prologue_

Tree Hill was a quaint little town with its little lakes, beautiful scenery and good-looking people. Outsiders would probably render the town a tad boring with nothing much to do or see, but those within the town knew that their home was anything but boring. For Tree Hill's boredom had dissolved the day the Scott brothers severed their ties from one another and swore a rivalry that had tainted all those around them for the past seventeen years. A feud that some jokingly compared to that of the Montagues and Capulets, but between the same family, the same blood—the Scott blood.

There was Dan Scott who lived in the huge mansion that stood on a hill above everyone else's to show his dominance. He was married to Deb Scott, the beautiful blonde who had provided him with all the wealth and security that he had spent the rest of his life living on with their son, Nathan.

On the other side of town was Keith Scott, the elder brother. His house rivalled the same greatness as Dan's, but the only difference was his was filled with more warmth and love than Dan's had ever possessed. Unlike his brother, Keith had gained his own money through investments in stocks—his wealth was pure luck. At first he had spent a good few years living off his savings alone until she, Karen Roe, moved in with him and changed his world.

It was Karen's love that kept Keith's house different from Dan's, her touch that made the house brighten up and it was her belief that pushed Keith into opening his own business, financing branches of cafés and restaurants around the country. But despite all the warmth in her heart, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the usually perfect Karen had made an error in judgment seventeen years ago. She now lived with Keith, but it was highly publicised in the small town that Karen was Dan Scott's former flame, his high school sweetheart and ultimately the mother to his other son, Lucas. Karen was a lovely woman who radiated sincerity, but there was no denying that she was the spark that ignited the hatred between the Scott brothers that had lasted to this day.

In their day, Karen and Dan were the epitome of a power couple—their relationship admired and envied by all those around them. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and he was the star basketball player. On paper they were perfect, but in reality Dan had moulded that perfection and love into sheer contempt when he had eventually left Karen to go and fulfil his dream—left her pregnant with his child. Keith had always been there, watching on from the sidelines as his brother and Karen's relationship developed and he had been there the day Dan left. He had watched as his brother walked away, not even turning back once to look at the woman he was leaving behind and it was then Keith vowed that Dan would never hurt Karen or her child again.

Karen had cried, broken down into Keith's arms, but she sadly still hadn't given up hope, she still believed Dan would return and he eventually had, but along with him came a new wife and another child. The entrance of Deb and Nathan into their lives was enough to heighten the gap between the brothers' already sketchy relationship, which eventually shattered to pieces in a heated confrontation. A confrontation where Keith had told Dan that he would forever be an asshole and Dan had spat at Keith that he could have his sloppy seconds and where Karen's hand harshly hit Dan's cheek, signalling the beginning of what had become known as the Scott feud.

The dispute wasn't as violent or severe as in movies—but hearts were broken, insults were thrown. It was a war that stung right at the heart of all those involved, because in the end they were brothers and they knew exactly how to hit each other where it hurt—through misconducts, lawsuits, possession of businesses and eventually 'their' children. Karen even joined in the hurtful games they played with each other, but Deb remained subdued throughout. Most of the time she hadn't been there and when she was, she rarely cared or paid attention. 'Business trip' was Dan's usual explanation for Deb's absence and no one dared to question him about it, even though it had been nearly a year since people had last seen Deb.

But this sibling rivalry did not just end with Dan and Keith. They were the mere beginning, the influence for a much greater feud—a feud between Dan's sons. Nathan and Lucas hated each other. Despised the sight of the other. Starting from their battle to be the better basketball player to eventually just mutual hatred. From kids to teenagers, whenever the two entered the same room insults would go flying, usually fists as well. But unlike Dan and Keith, they didn't just hit each other by themselves. They had back up—their personal 'gang'. The two had single-handedly split their high school into thirds. One belonging to Nathan, one belonging to Lucas and the other were the kids that were 'not good enough' to belong to either brother.

Nathan's was piled with snooty, wealthy and bitchy cheerleaders and jocks, the ones that looked down on the rest of their classmates. There was his right-hand man, Tim Smith, rightfully chosen because there had never been a time when Tim doubted Nathan. Along side Nathan walked Peyton Sawyer, gorgeous and flawless. She was his best friend, though he would never admit it. She was different from the rest of the girls that yearned to be in his gang—she was strong, brave and unique and that was why she was Nathan's most valuable member. On Nathan's other side, usually hooked onto his arm because that was the best pose, would be Brooke Davis, the prettiest girl in school—the captain of the cheerleading squad, sometimes rumoured to be Nathan's 'fuck buddy'. It was destined that Brooke would belong with Nathan's group—she had the looks, the power and oozed sex. She could sweet-talk anything or anyone and Nathan made sure to milk her for all she was worth. Together as a collective unit they had ruled their school in their early years, but their power was stolen the day that Lucas fought back. Lucas had initially ignored Nathan, almost for an entire year in junior high, as his younger brother provoked him but soon it was too much for Lucas and he fought back, opening up new wounds within the already torn family.

Lucas formed his own group to fight his brother with. They were the smart ones—the different kids, the ones that didn't fit any moulds and always standing with him was his best friend, Haley James. James by name, but Scott by heart. Smart, perceptive, passionate, beautiful in her subtle way—that was Haley. She had grown up in the little house next to Karen's, before Keith had been brave enough to invite Karen into his grand home. Haley had felt an attraction to the family instantly. An attraction to Lucas who would always be her best friend and an attraction to Keith and Karen and their complex relationship. Haley had adored Karen's family, almost as much as hers, which consisted of her two loving, parents. Parents that were such avid travellers that they would leave their only child in the care of Karen for their weekly business trips and one day they left her for good—victims to a plane crash. She was young, about 8 or 9, and was staying with Karen and Lucas when it happened. It had been Karen who had calmly told her what happened and what it meant. She had nursed Haley through the trauma and welcomed her into her home with open arms after her grandparents handed custody of her to Karen. Haley was happiest with them, they claimed—they were too old to treat her as well as Karen would. But it wasn't only Karen that watched over Haley; Keith treated her like a daughter as well. He never hesitated to give Haley everything she wanted and for that Haley owed everything to them. She and Lucas had grown up as brother and sister and there was never a time Haley didn't feel secure and happy like she did in their family. She was an outsider by blood and name, but in their hearts she was one of them. But along with love Haley had also inherited another family trait—hatred for Dan Scott.

Haley had grown up despising Dan and it was only natural that her hatred for the younger Scott brother would pass onto the next generation and so she ended up disliking Nathan Scott too. She didn't know him personally; they never really spoke unless you counted the times Nathan insulted her to get to Lucas. However, even then she would still never be able to talk back at him, because by the time Nathan closed his mouth he would be on the floor with Lucas pounding away at him. That was the norm—Haley was used to it now. She had witnessed several altercations between the brothers and she had stood next to Lucas in each and every one of them. Usually she was there for moral support or to hold Lucas back from winding up in jail, but on the rare occasion Haley would end up standing behind Lucas and coaxing him on.

But unlike all the other cronies in both gangs, Haley was different. She was highly intelligent—one of the brightest in Tree Hill High and so she spent the rest of her spare time, when she wasn't attending parties with Lucas or witnessing a heated fight between the Scott brothers, tutoring students. Tutoring was her redemption, she claimed. And that was Haley James' life—tutoring, advocating and watching. She had nothing that resembled the normal teenager social life—that was until she hooked up with her boyfriend of a few months, Jake Jagielski.

Jake was different from the rest of the basketball players—he had the skill that made him instantly a good player, but unlike the other players he had a heart, a good one in fact. But as one of the star players on the basketball team Jake was another source of power to Lucas and Nathan and it was a given that he had to be behind one brother. For the first few months of Jake moving into the town, he had tried to remain neutral and not interfere. He was a closer friend of Lucas' rather than Nathan—everyone saw that, but the lure of violence and sibling rivalry was enough to make him not commit to Lucas' ways. Jake refused to join either side and it was his refusal that made him even more tempting for the Scott brothers to 'win' and the fight for Jake eventually came to a halt when he met her. Not Haley, but Peyton.

Haley had watched Peyton and Jake's relationship form months back. She knew Peyton by reputation more than anything. She was Nathan's running buddy, his confidant, but Haley also knew that Peyton was different from the rest of the cheerleaders. She was the antithesis of a normal cheerleader, but yet she was one and so it was only natural that she would be attracted to Jake, the contrasting jock. And Haley knew Peyton was attracted to him for all the reasons she was—his personality, his kindness. But unlike Haley, Peyton had the confidence to get what she wanted. Peyton flirted with Jake for several weeks and he had willingly responded, while Nathan watched on from the sidelines with a big smirk. Within weeks, Jake and Peyton were the most talked about couple in the high school, some whispered that it was true love, but most of all everyone talked about how Jake, albeit unintentionally, had become part of Nathan's group much to Lucas' dismay.

However, the cards once again changed when Jake and Peyton broke up months later. The arrival of Jake's ex-girlfriend, the Scott warfare, and Peyton's loyalty to Nathan were supposed factors for the break up—but no one really ever knew why they separated. But everyone did know that the break-up was just the opening Lucas needed and seeing the look in Haley's eyes and the vulnerability in Jake, Lucas introduced them to each other and instantly they hit it off and once again Jake was dragged into the middle of the sibling—this time pulled towards Lucas and the hatred that existed between the brothers continued to grow.

Usually, they kept it mild in school—glares and insults spewed out, but occasionally it got out of control. Both had served their share of jail time over their actions towards one another. Fighting, vandalism, stealing—they had used every trick they could to get to the other. Shoves and scuffles were common between the two—both had broken numerous bones to prove it. But yet they played on the same basketball team. Not out of their own choice, but due to there being no other choice. There was one team and they were both too good to be held back because of their family history. Both bled basketball, the desire to play and win, because after all they were both Dan Scott's sons. But neither looked at basketball as a place to let bygones be bygones. If anything the basketball court was their playing field, which they used to intensify their competition putting their team at risk to be defeated by others. Whitey had fought with the brothers, telling them they'd be off the team unless they cooperated, but soon he like everyone else realised that the two would never get on and they were too worthy to let go. He eventually gave up, claiming that the two were better off hating each other, as their determination to beat the other kept both in top form—keeping the Tree Hill Ravens undefeated.

But even beyond basketball, their games never stopped. Case in point, a week ago Tori Clayton—a new girl who was foolish enough to have not been informed of the Scott feud, decided to throw a big party after a game to get to know her new classmates. Almost everyone was invited, mostly those that she thought were good looking, popular—anyone she could cling onto and exist with for the rest of her high school life. But, it was Tori's introduction party where things grew even more heated between Lucas and Nathan. They both knew the other was invited, they both had ensured their gang arrived and they had made snide comments to each other all night. Then while Tori was tending to someone, Nathan took the opportunity and pulled out a video that he had brought with him and switched on her big screen and VCR. Nathan smirked as he along with everyone else at the party watched Karen and Dan's prom video, enraging Lucas more. It had only taken a moment for the video to play that Lucas lunged at Nathan. Punches were thrown, glass was broken, eyes bruised—and it was then Tori found out first-hand how dysfunctional the Scotts were.

Now, a week from that day, as Nathan and Lucas stood on opposite ends of the bench, glaring at each other—Lucas smiled at his younger brother. A smile that told Nathan to expect what was coming to him. The normal gesture they shared before a game—eyeing each other down while the other team would capitalise on their distractions, but this time they were playing against 'the shittiest team ever' according to Tim. The team had never won a game and rarely made any baskets and everyone was keen to just get the game over and done with and Lucas knew that this was the perfect opportunity for him to extract his revenge on Nathan.

Lucas' gaze then fell towards Nathan's feet as he saw Mouth's stubby fingers shaking ferociously as he tied Nathan's shoelaces together. Nathan was oblivious to Mouth's presence as he winked and flirted with the hot, redhead cheerleader on the sidelines watching him.

"Scott! Move it!" Whitey bellowed across the gym at him.

Lucas smirked as Nathan shrugged off his jacket, smiled back at the girl one more time and got up to make his way towards Whitey. But it took him all of one step to fall flat on the gym floor. Sounds of horror and laughter suddenly erupted in the gymnasium from parents and students as they all witnessed his fall. With a groan, Nathan propped himself on one arm and flushed in embarrassment as he saw several pairs of eyes on him. He slowly untied his laces and his gaze then met his father's and from the look Dan gave him Nathan knew instantly he was going to get his ass kicked later. Dan Scott hated embarrassment, hated any stain on his reputation—and he had raised Nathan the same.

But the trip was only a trivial start for Lucas, which Nathan soon realised as the game began. Nathan ran around the court practically doing nothing as Lucas took each opportunity to score. Whenever Nathan held the ball he was double, sometimes triple, teamed and his chance to score faltered, as he had to pass the ball to someone else. Yet Lucas managed to receive the ball the whole time as the players on the other team literally handed it over to him and would perfectly score.

And that was Lucas' revenge. A simple display of talent that outdid his brother's. It was a revenge that hit Nathan to the core.

Anger built inside the younger Scott and a scuffle ensued between the two, as Nathan shoved Lucas. The two were eventually pried off each other when Whitey grabbed Nathan by the collar and benched him, which was where he sat for the remainder of the game and watched the team win thanks to Lucas. Nathan watched as some fans and teammates ran over and hugged Lucas for his wonderful playing. Keith and Karen like usual weren't there, they rarely came to the games—they knew Dan would always be there and not even they were brave enough to face him on a basketball court.

Nathan sighed as he slowly turned around to receive a vicious scowl from his father. Unfortunately, Nathan had no choice in facing his father and tonight he was really going to get it from Dan, there was no doubt. Nathan stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder when his eyes met Lucas'. Nathan glared at him and then the corners of his mouth turned upwards and he smiled back at Lucas.

A smile that said 'bring it on'. A smile that told Lucas to expect something in return.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad you guys like this. Thank you for all the feedback:)

_Chapter 2_

Nathan stood up from the bench and groaned as his father slowly made his way down from the bleachers and gave him a grim look. Dan's gaze was cold, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes were narrow—that was definitely not a good sign. Nathan quickly glanced down at the floor, awaiting his father's lashing—not even shooting him a 'hi Dad'.

"What the hell was that?" Dan finally bit out through clenched teeth.

"Lucas set me up, Dad. I couldn't get one shot in!" Nathan exclaimed, his excuse spilling out in one breath.

"This is _your_ team, Nathan. If he set you up, you don't let him. You should've been able to escape half of those double-teams and scored at least 28 points." Dan spat, his finger prodding Nathan's chest with each point.

"I was double-teamed, Dad. I had to find the open man," Nathan shot back.

"_You_ don't find the open man, Nathan. You score. No matter how many men are on you, you get past them and make a shot. You do not give up your opportunity to anyone—particularly _him_." Dan yelled.

"I-I didn't pass to…" Nathan sighed and nodded, "Okay, Dad. Whatever. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't make the shots and I got benched." Nathan bit out, sincerity clearly lacking in his tone. But, he knew this conversation could go on forever. Once Dan found a flaw in him, he would beat it back into place and he would not stop until it was done—and Nathan did not have the energy to fight his father on this one.

"Sorry? You're _sorry?_" Dan chuckled with a sneer, "God, look at you. You've become pathetic. Sometimes I wonder what kind of son I've raised."

"Sometimes I wish I _wasn't_ the son you raised." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dan asked, leaning in closer to Nathan. Nathan took a step back and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing, Dad." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Good. Now you're getting you up at four in the morning tomorrow and I'm taking you for a run all over this damn town to put you back into shape—something you should already be in. Got it?" Dan ended and Nathan gravely nodded. Without another word, Dan walked off and began to mingle with other parents with a huge fake smile plastered across his lip—his typical way, leaving Nathan standing alone and clearly irritated.

From across the gym, Lucas watched the interaction with amusement. His plan had worked perfectly. Seeing the disappointment in Dan's eyes over Nathan's performance–that was what he had yearned for and the bitterness in Nathan was just an added bonus.

"Hey, you were great tonight!" Haley exclaimed, as she and Jake walked over to Lucas. She pulled Lucas into a hug before resting comfortably back into Jake's arms.

"Yeah great game, Luke. Would've liked the ball at least once though." Jake laughed, slapping Lucas' hand for a handshake.

"Sorry, man. I just couldn't resist. That look on Nathan's face each time I made it in was priceless." Lucas chuckled and Haley rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you Scott brothers and your ability to make everything about your feud," Jake declared with a snicker. "So, how'd you manage to get the ball away from the other players throughout the game, man? They like handed it to you."

Lucas gave him a nervous smile that Haley understood right away. She rested her hand on Jake's chest and shook her head, giving him a look that was enough to shut him up and not bother wondering—there were some details that Haley knew Lucas just did not like to share with others.

"Come on, Jake. You're taking me out to dinner remember," Haley said, gripping Jake's hand. Lucas gave her a relieved smile and she smiled back at him. "Tell Karen I'll be a bit late coming back home, Luke okay?" Haley continued, as Jake pulled her tighter into his arms and softly kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Sure. Just please, don't give me any details." Lucas replied sarcastically, as Jake and Haley walked off laughing.

"What an ass!" Peyton remarked angrily to Brooke, from the other side of the gym. "Look how cocky he's being after what he just did to Nathan."

The two cheerleaders watched as Lucas smiled and thanked people who kept feeding him compliments and congratulations. Suddenly, he turned and saw the two looking at him and gave them a smile followed by a wink. Peyton sneered and crossed her arms across her chest giving him a menacing look whereas Brooke just smiled back at him before he turned back to greet more people.

"You're right he is an ass." Brooke said and then licked her lips appreciatively, "But have you _seen_ his ass. Give me a piece of that!"

Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend and whacked her on the arm. "Keep your hormones in check, Brooke," she laughed. Her gaze then fell on Nathan standing by himself at the end of the gym glaring at Lucas. "Come on. We have to go and see Nathan so he can vent and bitch about Lucas and hatch a revenge plan…again," Peyton sighed.

"Another plan? God, this planning thing is getting _so_ old." Brooke groaned.

"Yeah, well maybe this time you may end up on top of Brett Robinson rather than—who was that guy again…?" Peyton asked, causing Brooke to shudder at the memory.

"Ugh, I don't even know. Some dweeb that I had to sleep with so that he could take Nathan's final for him," Brooke cringed and threw her pom-poms to the side, "The thing's I do for that Scott. Do you know how much that guy _sweated_?"

Peyton laughed as she turned to throw her pom-poms away too, but her laughter was soon wiped away as her gaze fell somewhere else. Just a few feet away, stood Haley in Jake's arms. She was laughing at some joke Jake made and she then pulled him down and planted a small kiss on his lips. A flutter of jealousy flickered in Peyton's eyes as she watched the two hug and kiss, a look that was not lost on Brooke.

"P. Sawyer, what have I told you about moping! Especially over him. It's not good for your skin," Brooke broke and grabbed her arm pulling her towards Nathan. Peyton's eyes couldn't leave Jake and Haley though as she looked over Brooke's shoulder at them. Looking at their happiness, their comfortableness with each other. It still hurt for her to look at him, to see him happy with her—after all it was only a few months ago that she had been the one in Jake's arms, the one he looked at like that.

"What's with her?" Nathan asked, as Brooke dragged Peyton up to him.

"The ex." Brooke groaned, indicating Jake.

Nathan followed Peyton's gaze and saw Haley and Jake all over each other and was overcome with disgust. Those two made him want to hurl. With their perfect souls and reputations, their loving adoration for each other—it was sickening. And it sickened him even more that one half of the couple was Jake—the guy who his best friend had fallen head over heels for. The guy who had betrayed him and had changed everything within the rivalry. A few months ago, everything was seemingly normal and even though Lucas and him argued, it was never as heated as it became after Jake hooked up with Haley, leaving Peyton and Nathan's gang. When Jake and Haley got together, that was when it all got even worse.

"Come on, Peyton. Suck it up." Brooke sighed, whacking Peyton on the arm. Her words also broke Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Uh—sorry." Peyton mumbled, as she finally turned her attention to Nathan. She put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and spoke softly, "Hey. You okay?"

"He's going to regret what he did today, Peyton," Nathan replied acidly, not even looking at her. Over Peyton's shoulders, he was watching Lucas hand over what looked like a few dollars to a few players from the other team. "But he is going to get back double for what he did. I'm going to hit him where it really hurts and he's going to regret ever getting me benched," Nathan spat, his attention turning back to Jake and Haley who were kissing in the corner of the gym. "He's _really_ going to regret it."

His scowl suddenly faded as he continued to look at Haley and Jake. He then grinned at Peyton and Brooke, a grin that they both knew too well—one that told them he had concocted his revenge plan.

"So, what's the plan?" Peyton asked and Brooke sighed at the thought of another plan.

"Tomorrow morning. Get Tim and meet me in front of the lockers. I'll tell you then," Nathan said. Seeing Brooke's hesitance, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to look at him. "I swear this one is going to be an awesome plan, Brooke."

"I'm not sleeping with any sweaty guy again, Nate." Brooke groaned, a small pout appearing on her lips.

"Believe me, you won't." Nathan chuckled, unhooking his arm from Brooke's hips. He picked up his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He then turned to Peyton with his characteristic smirk and spoke with a laugh, "But _you_ might."

"What?" Peyton's face frozen in horror and Nathan just smiled at her and began to walk off towards the exit. "What! N-Nathan!" Peyton spluttered, yelling across the gym at him to stop, as Brooke giggled.

"Tomorrow, Peyton!" Nathan yelled back, "You wouldn't want to miss it." He declared, blowing a small kiss at both of them before leaving the gym.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled her away from the hordes of guys that she was flirting with.

"Hey! I was working on something." Brooke retorted in annoyance. She shot the good-looking jock she was toying with an apologetic smile as she walked away with Peyton.

"Nathan's telling us what's up his sleeve, remember?" Peyton spoke quickly. She had been anxious all night over what elaborate plan Nathan had and what part she was going to have in it. Usually, Peyton took a backstage during the plan process—she'd just tell Nathan whatever it was he decided was a good idea. But the thought of participating in one of his master plans? A player? That wasn't her—Brooke maybe, but not her and that look in Nathan's eye before he had left the gym scared Peyton.

"Where is he?" Peyton moaned, as the two stood in front of Nathan's locker, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked down the hallway and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's probably still in bed. This is _Nathan._"

Just then Peyton pointed behind her and the two turned to see Nathan strolling down the hallway towards them. He had a cocky smirk on his face, as he winked and greeted a few students. Tim stood by him, laughing and making little comments to Nathan. Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Nathan had been through what most people would label as the 'most humiliating night of their lives' and yet he sauntered the hallways the next day with his head held high and not one stain on his dignity and reputation. Lucas may have one-upped him one night, but his payback wouldn't stay with Nathan for the rest of his life—Peyton wasn't so sure Nathan's plan was as forgiving.

"Ah, finally our high school boy toy decides to show up." Brooke greeted Nathan as he finally reached them. He leaned against the locker on his side and shot Brooke a smile and brushed off the other guys that stood behind him. Tim stood next to Peyton, closing off the square the four had made that fended off any curious students away from them.

"So what's the plan, Nathan?" Peyton broke in a rushed tone. She was tired and nervous with all the anticipation. Nathan idly flicked one of her blond curls with his finger, only causing her to glare at him and he held his hands up as a shield.

"Fine, fine. I'll spill. I wouldn't want you to get your panties in a twist, Peyton." Nathan remarked, only to have Peyton give him a small kick to the shin.

"Just tell us what you are playing at?" She asked again, this time her tone was serious and determined to know an answer.

"Not a what, but a _who_." Nathan replied with a grin. His devious grin grew even wider as he looked past them at Haley opening up her locker and taking a few books out. Peyton and Brooke followed his gaze and simultaneously raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"_Her_?" Brooke exclaimed and Nathan nodded.

"I need to get Lucas back. Right in the heart. And who is closer to his heart than her—Little Miss Happy." Nathan declared cynically as he glared at the back of Haley's head.

"I don't understand, Nate," Peyton said, confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Look, she is Lucas' best friend, his sister or what the fuck ever. We hurt her, we double the hurt on him. He hates it when she's hurt, right?" He asked and the other three slowly nodded.

"So how are you planning on hurting her, Nate?" Tim asked, curiously—the question that was on all their minds.

Nathan paused, as he looked back at Haley and saw her smile across the hall and wave at someone. "That's the best part. To hurt her, we have to take away the one thing that makes her happy, the one thing that makes her annoyingly giddy, and we all know that our dear virgin queen over there has been really happy since…" Nathan began to explain.

"Jake." Peyton finished off for him, her voice quiet and Nathan nodded with a smile. Brooke was as surprised as Peyton as Nathan's plan began to make sense. She looked back and forth from Peyton to Haley.

"Wait—you want to break Tutor Freak and Jake up so he can…what, get back with _Peyton_?" Brooke wondered as Tim grinned in the background, loving the plan already. Peyton looked at Nathan curiously, contemplating the same thing and unsure if it was possible.

Nathan smiled at her and put his arm around Peyton. "Yeah. Great isn't it?"

"Nathan…I don't know…" Peyton faltered and Nathan smiled at her and lightly gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Look, I've seen the pain in your eyes, Peyton. I know you're still hung up on Jake… for some reason. You still care about him, you still want him and you broke up over something that was stupid or whatever. But I also know, that you two were good together. Better than Jake is with her and with this plan, you can be good together again." Nathan replied, but he still felt Peyton's hesitance.

Nathan sighed. He loved Peyton, he really did—but a lot of the time he felt like yelling at her to stop being so uncertain and hesitant all the time. With a groan, he leaned against the locker, gazing right into Peyton's eyes.

His eyes always made her weaken—he knew that. He could just look at her for 10 seconds and she would agree to everything he said—and in that way she_ was _just like every other girl in the school.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone, Peyton. You get Jake and you get to be happy again. Happy. Something you haven't been in a long time." Nathan said, pointing at Peyton and then pointed at Haley, "And she…she gets her heart broken and Lucas gets exactly what he deserves for trying to humiliate me."

"I-I don't know, Nathan. I-it's like…okay, I do care about Jake. I really care about him, but he's not going to leave me for Haley and I-I'm not sure that hurting her is the way to go." Peyton hesitated. She did, deep down, like the plan—she was craving Jake, missing him and she just wanted the pain to stop. She just wanted him back in her arms—the way it should be.

"Peyton, why wouldn't Jake dump her for you? You're hotter, you're blonder and you're a cheerleader," Nathan replied and Peyton rolled her eyes, not getting the exact type of compliments she was looking for, "Plus, that girl's never going to put out for him and you will, right?" Nathan posed with a sneer. Peyton paused for a moment, surprised this conversation was really happening. Yet the plan and all its components were working in her favour and she did miss Jake, missed sleeping with him.

"I—I…"

"Just tell me, are you in?"

Peyton looked back at Haley for a second before shaking her guilty thoughts. "Yes. I'm in." Peyton said, to Brooke and Tim's surprise and gave Nathan an approving smile.

Brooke was completely baffled at her usually caring best friend's agreement, because even _she_ thought the plan was a bit harsh. She neither cared for nor liked Tutor freak/girl/geek whatever, but breaking her heart? Were they really going to sink that low?

"Peyton, I don't think…" Brooke began but Nathan cut her off.

"Brooke, Brooke," Nathan said, pulling her closer to him. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice for having to coax both girls into the plan, but he hid that well with a huge fake smile, "This is the perfect plan, Brooke. I'm getting Lucas back like tenfold. He deserves this."

Brooke turned around to face him and shook her head, "Nathan, you know that's not true." She bit out and Nathan looked slightly taken a back by her words, but then he pulled her closer and leaned down to quietly whisper in her ear, so only she heard him.

"Fine. Don't do it for the revenge. Do it for Peyton, Brooke. You know how good her and Jake were together and she'll stop all that pointless moping she's been doing. She'll be happy again, which leaves her out of your hair—making you happy right?" Nathan could tell Brooke was weakening, but she wasn't completely sold. "…and I'll throw in a membership at that spa you always talk about too if you help Peyton out." Nathan ended with a sigh and that was when Brooke smiled and gave Nathan a hug.

"This is the best plan ever!" She exclaimed. The four laughed and then began quietly discussing potential ways for Peyton to win Jake back.

Haley stood at her locker after fifth period, pulling out a few books and putting a few back in a rush. A few fell out of her hands and she bent down for them when Lucas came up from behind her and helped her pick them up.

"Hey you," He greeted, stuffing a few of them into her locker for her, as she grinned at him in relief.

"Hey!"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much really," Haley said and then paused, leaning in closer to him, "But I think you should look out, Luke. I think Nathan's up to something. I saw his groupies and him whispering in the corner before."

Haley was worried. She was always worried when one of the brothers struck the other—she had seen so many confrontations between the two in her life and she had seen some that were pretty out of control and she always worried when things got bad between the two.

"I can handle whatever Nathan's planning on throwing at me, Haley." Lucas said defiantly.

"I don't know if you can this time, Luke. It's going to be bad. I can tell. You guys hate embarrassment. _Scotts_ hate embarrassment—I should know. And what you did to him? That was pretty damn embarrassing, especially for Nathan and he's going to try to get you back and it could be as bad as the time…" Haley began, but Lucas interrupted her by moving his hand up and down her arm.

"Don't worry, Hales. It'll be fine. _I'll_ be fine, I swear."

"I can't help but worry." Haley sighed.

"Well try not to. You have no reason to," Lucas said and then leaned against the locker next to Haley's with his arms folded across his chest, "But speaking of worry, Mom was worried about you staying out so late last night and the night before with Jake," He chuckled.

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed, "She has nothing to worry about, Luke. I'll tell her that. Jake and I haven't done anything. You know that I'm still waiting…well waiting for the right time," She answered.

"Really? Because you and Jake have been staying out quite late recently and you've been going out for a while." Lucas said slowly, but Haley shook her head.

"Seriously, Luke we're not having sex. If we were, I'd be sure to give you _all _the juicy details."

Lucas cringed, "Then I'm really happy that you're waiting," To his surprise though, Haley didn't laugh back and suddenly got very quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I worry about it though, Luke. That I'm not ready yet and Jake's…" Haley drawled and Lucas shook his head.

"Jake's not that shallow, Haley. He loves you no matter what."

"Yeah? Yeah—I guess," Haley sighed as Lucas pulled her into a hug. She then moved out of the embrace and picked up her books again. "Well, I have to go meet the boyfriend anyway. See you back at home, okay?" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking towards Jake's French class.

Jake started to quickly pack his things back into his bag—he was running late to meet Haley after his French teacher had made him wait after class to give him a lecture about being behind in some assignments.

"Hi."

Jake turned around to see Peyton standing behind him with a nervous smile. Jake suddenly tensed up, realising it was her—his ex-girlfriend and they were all alone.

"Hey," Jake said awkwardly. "Uh…I-I have to go." He quickly said, as he tried to move past her and leave.

Peyton sighed in exasperation and moved in front of him, stopping him from leaving the classroom. "So what? Now you can't even talk to me, Jake?"

"Peyton…" Jake said slowly. He was worried about their close proximity, Peyton could tell as he moved a few steps back, but as he did she moved the same steps forward.

"You know, before we every got together—we were friends, Jake. It hurts that you can't…I-I just…" Peyton trailed, unable to find a way to tell Jake how she felt.

Jake was none the wiser though and just looked at her accusingly, "What are you up to, Peyton?"

"I'm not up to anything, _Jake,_" Peyton declared, feeling insulted at his tone. "Do you hate me so much now that you can only think the worse of me?"

Jake sighed and shook his head, "I-I don't hate you, Peyton," He said softly.

"Yeah. Well it seems like you do."

"I don't," Jake raked a hand through his hair in exasperation, "I-I do still care about you. You were really important to me."

"And now _she's_ important to you." Peyton said bitterly. Her words angered Jake though and he groaned in frustration.

"Look, don't give me that, Peyton. I don't know what you're trying to pull…" Jake began and Peyton cut him off with a sigh. She took a step forward and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I-I just…I miss you, Jake. I really miss you. I can't stop thinking about you and I—it just hurts. Hurts not talking to you, telling you stuff. It hurts seeing you with her." Peyton replied honestly.

"You're the one who broke up with me, Peyton. Remember that? We moved on." Jake groaned, as he let go of her hand.

"No. _You_ moved on. I couldn't, because I thought what we had was special and apparently you didn't!"

"I did!" Jake exclaimed and then sighed, his tone getting softer, "What are you doing, Peyton? What is this?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," She said and then laid her hand against his cheek, gently stroking it, "I-I just can't help this…I still love you, Jake." She declared in a low voice.

"Peyton…" Jake said, but he found himself slipping into an all too familiar place. A place where it was just him and Peyton and nothing else seemed to matter. And so, in that moment, he forgot about Haley. For just an instant he forgot her and that was the edge Peyton needed. She saw the flicker of excitement in Jake's eyes for a second and so she boldly leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him and waited for him to ferociously push her away…but he didn't. To Peyton's surprise, Jake started to kiss her back. For just a small moment, he did—

Until Haley walked into the room.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend and Peyton kissing and a loud gasp left her lips. It was then Jake realised what he was doing, it was then he realised he had slipped and quickly pushed Peyton away.

"Haley!" He exclaimed noticing her. He quickly came towards her, but she moved back.

"You swore you were over her!" Haley declared, hot tears forming in her eyes. Peyton saw the tears fall and she suddenly felt incredibly guilty, "God, you've always been in love with her haven't you? You've been in love with her this whole time and you've been playing me!"

"No, no! Haley, it's not like that at all!" Jake protested. "I'm just so sorry, Haley. Try to understand. Peyton and I—we're just…" Jake stammered, but he couldn't find the appropriate word. For some reason Jake wasn't able to tell Haley that him and Peyton were nothing and Haley saw that.

She looked at him, horrified and pissed off at his explanation and shoved him away from her as he tried to pull her closer to him, to listen to him.

"Stay the hell away from me, Jake. I never want to see you again!" Haley yelled and turned on her heel out of the door, running down the hallway.

Jake was left standing in shock at the sudden turn of events. He was still unable to comprehend what had really happened in the past few minutes.

"I'm sorry." Peyton mumbled quietly from behind him.

"You should be." Jake spat hotly, turning to face her.

"Don't be hostile with me, Jake. You didn't pull away." Peyton shot back and her words suddenly stung Jake as he realised he hadn't. He had fallen for whatever Peyton was playing—hook, line and sinker.

"I-I…I just need some space." He finally declared and Peyton sighed.

"Okay," Peyton said and Jake slowly started to make his way out of the door, but Peyton suddenly took a hold of his hand, holding him back. "But I do still love you, Jake. Remember that."

Jake looked at her confused for a second before nodding and leaving the classroom.

Haley collapsed on her bed in a flood of tears as she cried into her pillow, mumbling 'asshole', 'bastard' through her sobs until Lucas walked into the room and sat down next to her. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled away loose strands from her face, telling her it would be okay.

"I just—I can't believe it." Lucas said softly. In the car ride back from school, Haley had just cried and after a lot of pleading Haley had told Lucas what happened, how she had walked in on Jake kissing Peyton.

"Well believe it. I fucking _saw_ it." Haley cried bitterly.

"I can't believe Jake would do that," Lucas said, as he clenched his fists, "I bet you Nathan's behind this."

"It's always about you and Nathan, isn't it?" Haley groaned in frustration. "Even though Nathan probably sent Peyton—Jake responded. He kissed her back, Luke," She cried. Lucas sighed and wiped away her tears with his finger and then pulled her into a hug, as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I _hate_ them both, Lucas. I hate Jake for this—and I hate Nathan for being the cause of it. I just hate them both so much."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all the feedback so far! All your words have been absolutely amazing. :) Hope you like this part!_

_Chapter 4_

Nathan strolled cockily into school the next morning with the biggest smile on his face. He adjusted his jacket and smiled at the few girls that eyed him, while Tim and a few others trailed behind him. Waving off the others, he pointed at Tim to follow him as they walked towards the little media room at the end of the hallway before bursting through the door.

Inside the small room, Mouth sat sorting out the morning announcement papers that he was going to announce over the PA system before classes began. When he saw Nathan enter the room, he instantly paled and began to quickly try to spurt some explanation after assuming Nathan was there to kick his ass for the tripping incident. However, to his surprise, Nathan just grabbed him from the collar and threw him out of the room without a word. He then plopped down on Mouth's seat, propping his feet up onto the main table and picked up the small microphone and casually placed it on his chest.

"What are you doing, Nate?" Tim asked curiously, as he shut the door. Nathan just shot him his smirk and put his finger to his lips, indicating Tim should be quiet. After clearing his throat, Nathan switched on the little microphone and grabbed a few of the announcement sheets off the table, before his voice erupted across the whole school.

"Good morning Ravens! As you all know, it's that boring announcements time again but today, I promise you guys that it's going to be anything but boring—because today you all get the honor of listening to my, Nathan Scott's, incredibly sexy voice. So first I'd like to introduce my co-announcer today—my good friend Tim Smith. Say hi to everyone, Tim." Nathan broadcasted, tilting the microphone towards Tim.

"Uhm…hi?" Tim stammered and Nathan laughed, moving the microphone back towards him and ruffling through the announcements.

"Well for all those geeks that care, Ms. O'Connell is sick today—probably pregnant or something and so all her classes have study hall today instead," He flicked through a few more sheets. "Mr. Gordon or whatever wants his homework handed in today blah blah blah lunch today is probably some dog crap they're pulling off as food blah blah…" Nathan continued as Tim laughed in the corner.

Nathan then smirked, a huge devilish smirk, causing even Tim to raise his eyebrow in confusion as Nathan threw away the slips of paper away with a flick of his hand and placed the microphone back on the desk and leaned in as close as he possibly could to it.

"And before I forget, I just want to send out my sincerest wishes to Haley James—you know that tutor person, who unfortunately got _dumped_ by Jake Jagielski yesterday so he could once again be together with his one true love, Peyton Sawyer. Now I'm pretty sure we all saw it coming, but I've just got to say that I was pulling for you, James. Really I was," Nathan cracked arrogantly as he addressed the whole school.

His words echoed throughout the hallways and when her name was announced, Haley froze in shock as she walked down the corridor. Hearing Nathan's words echo through the speakers, the colour from Haley's cheeks flushed to a bright pink. She looked around, a small part of her hoping that no one had heard but to her horror students began to point and laugh at her as Nathan continued to broadcast details about her break-up across the school.

A few people came up to her to most likely jokingly give their apologies, but Haley quickly pushed past them—her cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute. They were all whispering and laughing, surrounding her now as she felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes at the humiliation. Haley whacked them away telling them to get lost and to her surprise, soon people began to distance themselves from her. She curiously looked back at them as they dispersed away from her, their faces resembling one of fear as they looked behind her. Haley followed their eyes to see Lucas viciously shoving people to the sides.

"Lucas!" Haley shouted and right away she knew he wasn't coming towards her. Instead, he walked straight past her and right towards his target—Nathan. Haley shouted his name again and gripped his hand to make him stop, but he yanked it away.

"It's okay. I'll deal with it, Haley!" He bit out, as he stomped over towards the media room.

"Lucas—don't! Please! Not here!" Haley pleaded, as she ran after him, trying to pull him back again, but he ignored her pleas and continued to stalk towards Nathan.

Nathan was standing next to Tim, talking to some jock that had complimented him for his act when he heard shrieks and screams and turned to see Lucas storming towards him with Haley trying to pull him back. Haley tried to once again plea with Lucas to not fight Nathan there, but when Lucas and Nathan's eyes locked—seeing the intense glare they shared and Nathan's evident coolness at what he just did, she let Lucas' arm go, knowing she couldn't stop Lucas anymore. 

"Lucas," Nathan greeted coldly.

Without a single word, Lucas lunged at Nathan giving him a hard right-hand to the jaw, knocking Nathan down to the floor. Lucas viciously threw another punch at his brother's face making Nathan's nose bleed as gasping students began to encircle them. A few more shots later, Nathan fought back with his own fists, pushing Lucas away and then pouncing on him.

Fist met bone as Lucas and Nathan slammed each other until Lucas kneed Nathan and rolled him so that he was over him. Tim ran towards them and futilely tried to pull Lucas off a now bleeding Nathan, but was only hurled to the side as the crowd around them started to chant. 

Lucas hit Nathan with another fist to the jaw as Nathan's lip cracked and a few trickles of blood began to fall. Nathan punched Lucas back in the gut, to try to fight him off but to no avail. He threw a few more fists, but Lucas continued to hit him.

Haley stood quietly on the sidelines—like she always did when Tim suddenly rushed over to her and began pulling on her arm.

"Make him stop! You're the only one that can make him stop!" He yelled. Haley raised her eyebrow in surprise at the spluttering guy before looking back at the two brothers. She then noticed the dots of blood on the floor. Haley could feel her conscience yelling at her to stop the fight and as the screams around amplified, the voice grew louder and louder and soon she couldn't take it anymore. Haley rushed over towards the two and tried her hardest to pull Lucas off Nathan. 

"Luke, stop! Please stop! He's bleeding. You'll get expelled!" She pleaded, but Lucas brushed her off.

"Let me go, Haley!" He shouted as he got up and tried to move her away. 

And that was the opening Nathan needed as he kicked Lucas away and gave him a hard hook to the jaw. Lucas reeled back in shock as his lip now began to bleed. He looked back at Nathan who was shakily standing up and within a second, Lucas lunged at Nathan and slammed him against the lockers, yelling obscenities at him. Nathan tried to fight back and after a kick to the groin, he got an upper hand as Lucas slumped to the floor. Nathan then began to hit his brother and the two rolled around the hallway floor trying to beat the hell out of each other. What seemed like an eternity later, teachers finally arrived in the hallway and after a lot of struggling and cursing from the two, they were able to separate them and were dragged straight to the principal's office.

--- 

The principal's office.

Neither brother would ever admit it, but even they were afraid of being in that room like every other high school kid. Gloomy and depressing—it was made for punishment. One moment in that office and a student could have the past few years of high school wiped away, everything they earned and accomplished could become pointless with just one stain on their permanent record.

Lucas and Nathan straightened up when thrown into the room with Nathan trying his hardest to not bleed everywhere. Both tried to stand coolly, pretending that they weren't doing anything wrong, but yet continued to stare at each other as Principal Turner stood up from his desk.

"I won't have this!" He finally broke out angrily. "This is a _school_. People come here to learn, not to have family showdowns."

"He started it!" Nathan clipped, standing on one side of the office with Tim next to him, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Nathan announced…" Lucas began and Nathan started yelling at him and the two began bickering across the office until Principal Turner interrupted both boys.

"Stop it!" He yelled and the two quickly shut up. "I know what you did and I know what you did. But this is no place to settle family rivalries, understood?" He spoke, looking at both Lucas and Nathan. "I'm telling you that this is your last chance. We've had this talk before and this time I'm serious. I'm only letting you off, because I know your father and he's a respectable man." He continued, turning to Nathan, but knowing very well the same applied to Lucas. Lucas scoffed at his words, but after a glare from his principal he stood quiet again.

"But next time, not your father or your talent will change my mind. If you two try something like this again—in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone, I will have to suspend you. And we all know I don't want to suspend the two best players on our basketball team do I? So I recommend you handle your issues, or in the very least don't act on them in school. Are we clear?" He asked and after much hesitation Nathan and Lucas solemnly nodded and left the office—shooting each other fierce looks before heading off in different directions down the hall.

--- 

"Has it stopped?" Nathan asked, as he squeezed his nose and lifted it up to show Tim.

"Yeah, man. I can't believe Pukas got let off for beating the crap out of you." Tim complained as the two walked down the hallway. Nathan suddenly stopped Tim with a hand.

"He didn't beat the crap out of me. I totally had him before they pulled us apart," Nathan declared and Tim awkwardly nodded.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, you did." He agreed. But as Nathan moved a few steps forward, Tim rolled his eyes behind Nathan's back before continuing to move in step with him.

"Oh look, Tim. It's our brilliant and gorgeous star," Nathan suddenly proclaimed to Tim, as he saw Peyton fiddling with her CDs a few feet away from them. She leisurely turned to face Nathan and rolled her eyes.

"You look like hell," Peyton stated dully.

"Yeah—well I definitely don't feel like it, Peyt and it's all because of you," Nathan exclaimed, a huge proud smile on his lips. "I mean I just told you to start working on Jake—but what did you do instead? Kiss him and have her watch. You made the perfect plan even better!" 

"Better?" Peyton frowned in annoyance. "How the hell did it work out better, Nate? Was it better because we broke Haley's heart and then rubbed salt in it? Was it better because you got something to broadcast to the whole school to humiliate her with?"

The smile was suddenly wiped away from Nathan's face with Peyton's words and his eyes narrowed, "What's your deal, Peyton?"

"My deal is that we didn't need to treat her that way, Nathan." Peyton argued. Nathan gave her a disgusted look and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Lucas embarrassed me in front of the whole school. So I did it to his precious friend—why the hell does it matter?" Nathan disputed. 

"It matters, Nathan. It matters, because your embarrassment didn't break your heart. God, no one even _cares_ about it or remembers it anymore. But do you know how much Haley must be broken right now? Do you?" Peyton asked, looking at Nathan solemnly. "Because I do. A few months back Jake broke my heart too and it fucking hurt and I don't remember Lucas publicly displaying that."

Nathan chewed his bottom lip in annoyance at his best friend's claims. "Look, don't go all holier than thou on me, Peyton okay? You're the one who dug this grave that you so desperately want to escape from, so don't bitch at me for your doing. _You're_ the one who made out with her boyfriend. I never told you to kiss him in front of her did I?" Nathan shot back.

"I didn't plan for it to happen, okay? It just did." Peyton grumbled shamefully.

"Yeah, it did and so the way I see it—_you_ and Jake broke her heart. I had nothing to do with it. So save your remorseful shit for someone who gives a damn," Nathan bit out and then grabbed Tim by the arm. "Come on, Tim. Let's leave Ms. Perfect to think about what _she_ did."

--- 

"I'm so sorry, Haley."

That was the thirtieth pitiful apology Haley had received that day. Haley sighed and looked grimly at the girl who had just spoken.

Long, blonde hair—straightened to perfection, eye-make up that made her look like a racoon and a skirt that was shorter than Haley's top. Haley didn't even know her name, but she looked like a cheerleader, talked like one too.

"Thanks," Haley replied sarcastically. A guy then came up from behind the girl and pulled her into him and proceeded to suck her face. Haley scrunched her nose in disgust as she looked awkwardly at the two—unsure whether her "conversation" with racoon girl had ended or not. She was about to turn away when the guy suddenly spoke to her.

"I'm sorry you got dumped," He said with a smirk and Haley rolled her eyes.

Thirty-one. 

"It must suck—y'know being dumped for a much prettier girl," He continued and Haley turned to look at him with a glare, folding her arms across her chest. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she willed herself to not let them fall and instead gave him a sour look.

"It's a pity you have Lucas fight all your battles. I would've loved to see a catfight between you and Peyton," He stated with a smile as his girlfriend giggled in his arms. "'Though, you know I'm pretty sure that would end in like a minute—what with Peyton on top obviously. Just like she is now…or wait, she may actually be on top of Jake instead, right?"

And that was when the awful mental image sprung to her mind. Haley had envisioned it before—back when her and Jake were new and he had told her that he preferred their dates to Peyton's. Apparently those just ended up with them having sex. She had winced at that point as he tried to explain, but being him he had somehow accidentally ended up telling her that Peyton and him had a lot of sex, she was his first, and that it was good—and then Haley had thrown up. All over his shoes. It wasn't pretty, but Haley could never handle the sickening mental image of the two writhing around naked and it was because of that incident that Jake had vowed to her that he would never speak of Peyton again.

And now that image was back and so was that full-blown nauseous feeling that came with it as the annoying guy in front of her continued to mock her. She wanted to yell at him, tell him to go to hell, but all she could picture was Jake and Peyton.

Peyton and Jake. Thrusting. Writhing. Sweating.

Oh God, she was so going to hurl soon.

Haley tried to push the feeling down, but she knew she couldn't for much longer and so that was why she ran out of the corridor as fast as she could—knowing she couldn't stand further humiliation by puking in the middle of the hallway as well. Haley clung her books to her chest as hot tears fell from her eyes before she collapsed on the stairs outside of the school's main door and spewed into the bushes nearby.

It was a sign of weakness, a sign that Jake had gotten to her and Haley hated herself for letting him get to her—but that damn mental image just wouldn't stop running through her mind.

"Haley?" 

Haley froze as a hand firmly pressed against her shoulder—she was caught and she knew she could never live this humiliation down. She slowly looked up to meet the inevitable laughter, but as she saw whom it was she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked softly as he reached into the front pocket of his bag and pulled out a tissue.

"I-I'm just…" And now she was sobbing. God, she was so pathetic. But the tears wouldn't stop as she took the tissue from Lucas and wiped the grossness off her face. Lucas held his hand to her, as she took it and stood up.

"Come on, Hales. Let's just go home now," Lucas said, wrapping an arm around her and making them both forget about their last two classes. 

Haley's tears continued to fall as they slowly walked towards Lucas' car. Haley was almost bawling now and through the tears she was sure she saw Lucas get angrier and angrier.

"Who was it?" He finally asked, rage evident in his voice, as they sat in his convertible and he sped out of the school. Haley sighed and dabbing fiercely at her eyes.

"Lucas…" 

"Who was it, Haley?" He asked, determined to know an answer.

"I-It was…it was _everyone_," Haley cried. "Every single one of them. They're all vultures, Luke. They look for the weakest person to feed on—and today that was me. I'm now going to be the school's laughing stock for the rest of my life thanks to Nathan Scott."

"I swear I'll get him. I'll get all of them. Every single fucking bastard," Lucas asserted.

"You _can't_ get them all, Luke," Haley sighed as Lucas parked his car in the driveway and they walked out. "Look what happened today. You almost got suspended and you know what that'll do to your record." She paused and shook her head, gazing out of the window before she quietly spoke. "You can't keep fighting for me."

"I'll never stop fighting for you, Hales. Especially against Nathan. He and all those asses _will_ regret ever teasing you," Lucas declared as they walked into the house.

"Well you know what, they won't get the chance to." Haley stated and Lucas looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, holding her back. Just then Karen walked into the room and shot them both a warm smile.

"Hey guys, why are you home so—what's wrong, Haley?" Karen noticed Haley crying and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm never going back," She proclaimed, looking back at Lucas and then up at Karen. "I'm not going back to school—back to that hellhole. Home-school me or whatever—I'm never going back." 

"Aw, Haley, what happened?" Karen asked softly, as she ran a hand over Haley's hair. Haley just broke down further in Karen's arms and so Karen looked up at her son for an explanation.

"Nathan, who else?" Lucas spat. "He told everyone—what happened with Haley and…you know…"

"Oh, honey," Karen sighed placing a soft kiss on Haley's forehead, but Haley just continued to cry.

"I swear I'm not going back there, Karen. Nathan tarnished it for me. All of it. No one will ever forget today. I'll be known as the dumped puker who can't _even_ fight for herself for the rest of my life!" Haley said and her words only enraged Lucas further. 

"I should've finished him off when I got the chance. Before they broke us up, I should've beaten Nathan to a fucking pulp," Lucas declared bitterly and that was when Karen knew she had to intervene with one 'child' breaking down in her arms and the other pacing around the living room thrusting his fist harder and harder against his palm.

"Lucas! We've talked about this before. Don't be crazy. Hitting Nathan is not the answer. You cannot afford to ruin your future over him—we both know that. Now go cool off, I'll talk to you later. Just let me talk to Haley alone right now, okay?" Karen spoke rationally as she let go of Haley and put a hand to Lucas' shoulder. Lucas turned to his mother slowly and then nodded.

"Fine. Sorry, Mom." He apologised and then walked over to Haley and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Haley gave him a weak smile before Lucas went off into the kitchen leaving Haley and Karen alone.

"Come on Haley, sit over here." Karen said, leading Haley into the living room and pointed to the couch. Haley plopped down on it with a sigh and Karen sat down next to her.

"I don't want to go back, Karen," Haley broke in a shaky voice. She couldn't go back—back to the humiliation, back to seeing Nathan mock her, back to seeing Jake and Peyton together. "I can't go back. I can't ever go back because of Nathan. Because of this stupid rivalry," Haley seethed.

"Honey, I know and I'm so sorry that you've been sucked into the middle of all this. I know that hurts with what Jake did to you, but you cannot let his betrayal get to you, Haley. It's better that you found out what kind of man Jake really is now than further down the road," Karen said, putting a comforting hand on Haley's knee. "I know what you're feeling right now. I do. I've been there. You know a long time ago—I_ did_ love Dan. I thought I knew him better than anyone. I believed in him and it took betrayal, a broken heart, for me to realise what kind of man he really was and _that_ was when I got over him. What happened opened my eyes to who Dan really was and after a while the pain was gone, the love was gone and I found a way to deal with it."

"By shacking up with his brother?" Haley remarked coldly and seeing the flinch of hurt in Karen's eyes she realised what she had said. "I-I mean…"

"No, you're right, Haley. Moving in with Keith was my way of dealing with Dan. Keith made me feel better, made me happy, he made Lucas and me feel secure and most of all…it hurt Dan. I know it hurt him. After all, I was his girlfriend of many years. I knew him better than most, and when he found out about me and Keith—I know he was hurt, even thought it was probably just a little flinch—I know it got to him. It hit him right where it hurts most and I'll admit that…that made me happy."

"I-I don't understand what all this family history it has to do with me, Karen? I already know most of it." Haley sighed and Karen gave her a small laugh.

"Yes, you know. You're one of few who have actually seen what our family and his have done to each other. You know how we all work and unfortunately, Haley you're a part of it all as well. You're a part of this family and so you're a part of this enmity—this rivalry. I know you don't want to be, none of us really do, but we all are. Nathan's upset you and now you will have to do what anyone of us would do in your position. When someone hurts us, we get them back. It's twisted and wrong, I know. But you can sit here all day and cry about Jake and what Nathan did or you can let Lucas fight them for you, which he will. He'll make Nathan and perhaps even Jake bleed, but he'll only hurt them physically. Nothing Lucas can do will ever make Nathan sorry for what he did. Lucas can't make Nathan regret breaking your heart. Only you can, Haley," Karen ended and it was with those words Haley shot her head up to look at Karen.

"What?" She blinked, her eyes full of confusion.

"You said so yourself. Lucas cannot keep fighting your battles. If you want to revenge, the best way is one that makes no noise and is unexpected. If you want to hurt Nathan, if you want to get back at Jake—to make yourself feel happy, to stop the pain—you will have to do it yourself. Only _you_ can hit Nathan directly in the heart, Haley." Karen ended. Haley chewed her bottom lip as Karen's words sunk in.

Only she could hit Nathan in the heart. Only she could get her revenge. 

And that was when Haley smiled. Not one of her sweet, genuine smiles, but a smile that she had seen on the faces of Lucas and Nathan numerous times before.

A smile of a plan. A Scott smile.

A smile of revenge.

--

TBC (and I promise there shall be some Nathan/Haley interaction in the next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the feedback so far, it's totally made my day: ) Also happy birthday to one of my readers, 1ThNalEy23. It's quite ironic I got this finished off on the same day you asked, lol. Hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks muchly to my great pal, Tejal for beta-ing this chapter for me._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Haley sauntered into the school the next day, her head held high—determination evident on her features. She blew off people who seemed to come up to her to feebly mock her and continued right where she wanted to go. Haley paused, looking over her shoulder once before plastering on a smirk that rivalled the infamous Scott brothers' and pushed open the door to the boys' locker room.

As soon as the heels of her shoes hit the locker room floor, she heard the whispering start. The whispering that she was so used to now. Without giving anyone a second glance, Haley strolled pass the few jocks left in the room—all of whom she assumed were Nathan's minions.

A few of them seemed shocked, their mouths opened in horror as she walked into the locker-room, while others winked and whistled at her. Thankfully most were fully clothed by this point, since morning practice had finished a while ago. Haley had known that, and she had also known that Lucas and his friends had left the locker room quite a while ago as well—Lucas was always the first one out.

And Haley also knew that he was always the last one out and he would still be there. After all, it had become common knowledge to her that he took a shower leisurely, longer than a girl, Lucas had told her, because it was usually then that Lucas would take the opportunity to stuff his shoes with stuff that Haley shuddered at the memory of.

Haley continued further down the line of lockers, towards his locker. She'd come in there once or twice in between lessons to make out with Jake and it was then she had noticed his locker right away. It was at the very end, secluded from the rest and to her seemed to be a much deeper shade of blue than the others—a colour of royalty, of power.

She rolled her eyes as she finally saw him, standing with his locker open, freshly out of the shower and joking around with that follower of his. Water droplets trickled down from the tips of his hair and onto his bare and muscular—

Haley quickly shook the thoughts of Nathan's body away and focused back on her mission.

Back on her plan. Her plan of revenge.

With a deep breath, Haley calmly walked over to stand next to him, her back pressed against his neighbouring locker.

"Hi Nathan," Haley greeted with faux sweetness and it was then that Nathan finally noticed her.

And noticed her he did. The moment he turned around to face her, the smirk from his face was wiped off and he almost jumped back in disbelief—realising it was her. He looked around to see everyone else, including Tim who had scampered off at the sight of Haley, seemingly disappear from the locker room—leaving him all alone with her.

"What are you doing here?" He bit out, securing the towel that limply hung off his waist.

Haley snickered at the gesture—was this really the all-powerful Nathan? The manwhore of Tree Hill? The one fidgeting in the presence of a tutor?

God, this plan was going to be easier than she thought.

"I'm not here to cut off your…" Haley indicated, eyeing the bulge hidden beneath Nathan's towel. "If that's what you think."

"What do you want?" Nathan repeated firmly, reaching into his locker to pull out a shirt. The corners of Haley's mouth turned upwards as she saw an opportunity and she quickly placed her hand on Nathan's bare arm, stopping his movement. The soft and gentle touch caught him off guard and he shot back his arm as fast as he could from her touch and gave her a quizzical look. "Tutors don't usually come in here," He shot arrogantly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've been in here before. Quite a lot actually." Haley replied, offhandedly.

Nathan was clearly confused by her words and leaned against his locker with his elbow. "Well then, if you're here to tell me how much Lucas is going to get me back for what I did to you yesterday—well, sorry babe, but I don't really give a shit," Nathan responded coldly.

"And honestly, neither do I," Haley replied and sighed as she stood in front of him again. "Look, I—I'm actually here because I wanted to personally thank you, Nathan."

"Thank me?"

"For what you did to me sans the public humiliation of course. I guess I want to thank you for showing me who Jake really was. Your little plan with Peyton, it made me realise that Jake wasn't who I thought he was and not the guy I wanted to be with. If he fell for your game so easily—he wasn't worth my time and I'm glad I found that out now and that was because of you. So thank you," Haley said softly and gave Nathan a genuine smile.

"W-what?" Nathan spluttered, shocked that she had just thanked him.

"You had balls to do what you did. I'm not saying I'm exactly happy about it, but you did get Lucas and you got me—I'll admit that. But, you also showed me the truth and for that I truly am thankful," Haley declared, looking into his eyes that were reflecting sheer bewilderment.

"What are you up to?" Nathan finally stirred deeply and Haley's smile just grew wider.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks and now I have," Haley replied, her eyes twinkled with each word. She turned to walk away before looking back at Nathan one more time. "Guess I'll see you in math later," She added sweetly, shooting him a small wave and Nathan just looked at her—still so completely confused.

"She's insane." Nathan whispered to himself, before Tim came back and slapped him on the back, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Hey man. What did Tutor Chick want?"

"I honestly have no idea," Nathan declared. "She said I had balls…and she thanked me."

"She thanked you for having balls?" Tim asked.

"No, she thanked me for fucking her and Jake up. Can you believe that?" Nathan exclaimed.

"You think she's up to something?"

"I _know_ she's up to something. I just don't know what," Nathan said, throwing a sweatshirt over his head.

"Maybe she likes you," Tim posed, but the maniacal laugh from Nathan was enough to shut him up as Nathan just slammed his locker shut and walked off.

---

Haley looked back at her reflection in the large mirror in the girl's bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief, as she splashed some water on her face and took a few more intakes of quick breaths before smiling proudly.

Proud. Haley was actually proud of herself. Proud that she had accomplished phase 1 of her plan without a hitch, with ease.

She knew she sucked at acting. She was the world's worst liar and everyone saw through it—but today she had made an effort and she knew Nathan hadn't been able to read the true her at all. Her words and actions confused him, really confused him and it was wonderful!

Haley chuckled at the memory of Nathan fidgeting. It was seeing a change in his attitude that helped her slip into her role of seductress, of smooth and sexy Haley, which was someone she had almost no experience at being. The role of flirting with him had just seemed natural to her after awhile as her gaze fell on those tantalising blue eyes—or well…after she sensed that arrogance in his voice and knew revenge was going to be sweet.

Yes, Nathan was an arrogant ass and would always be and Haley _had_ to get him back.

Looking back at her appearance, a devious smile quirked on the sides of her mouth as her eyes met her own reflection's.

She would get her revenge on him. She would take part in this feud. She would break Nathan's heart.

And she would do it by herself.

After tying her hair back with a small band and lightly brushing her tongue across her lips to get rid of some of the lip gloss that she'd lapped on that morning, Haley left the bathroom and casually flung her bag over her shoulder. She began to gradually walk towards her maths classroom when suddenly a hand gripped her wrist and swung her around. Haley swerved in shock and when her feet finally settled on the ground again, she looked up at her provoker and her eyes were suddenly filled with hate.

"Let go of me, Jake!" Haley exclaimed callously and tried to release her arm from her ex-boyfriend's grip.

"Look, I just want to talk to you, Hales. I want to explain—you need to know what really happened," Jake sputtered.

"It was pretty self-explanatory."

"Haley…" Jake pleaded but she shook her head.

"No, Jake. I don't want to hear anything you have to say, because I told you that I never wanted to see you again and you know what? I actually meant it. Because unlike you, I mean what I say," Haley bit out, whipping her arm out of his hold.

"Haley!" Jake called, in exasperation as he tried to get a hold of her again—to let him explain, but she just moved a few steps back.

"Goodbye, Jake!" She exclaimed with vicious look, before running off down the hall away from him.

Jake sighed, as he stood still watching her go. Suddenly, a perfectly manicured hand snaked in through his arm. Jake turned to his side as Brooke hooked her arm with his and gave him her most perfect smile.

"Wow, now that was just _harsh_. You know there's a certain blonde that won't treat you the way that she just did, Jake. She didn't when you cheated on her did she?" Brooke posed. Jake flinched at her touch and looked at her coldly.

"I didn't cheat on Peyton, Brooke," He declared.

"Tomatoe, tomato. Whatever," Brooke replied with a small laugh. "But you did cheat on that girl didn't you?"

"You guys set me up," Jake bit out.

"No. You've got it all wrong, Jakey. All we did was make your path clearer. Showed you your way," Brooke replied. She then casually placed a hand on her hip and continued with a small eye roll, "Please, like Tutor Freak was really your one true love."

"Brooke…"

"Jake, just remember who was there for you when you needed someone the most. Who was the first person to make you feel like this place was home? The person that you love?" Brooke addressed. Brooke's smile grew wider as she noticed the sudden consideration in Jake's eyes.

"I-I don't…" Jake started, but was interrupted by a hard whack on his back. He turned to see who it was and suddenly paled. "Lucas!"

Lucas stared frostily at Jake and spoke grimly, "We need to talk."

"Ugh, are you guys going to battle it out in the hall?" Brooke suddenly broke sarcastically and that was when Lucas finally turned to her. "Y'know, the punching thing is so clichéd. And if anything, you should handle this out in the courtyard."

"This doesn't concern you," Lucas declared, looking right into Brooke's eyes. Brooke just smiled back at him though, his steely gaze not faltering her at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in the way of your lover's tiff," Brooke replied and then placed a hand softly on Lucas' shoulder, who looked up at her quizzically. "I'm sure you guys have bloodshed in store and all and I know you don't want me to get hurt—so I guess I'll leave," She then licked her lips and gave Lucas and Jake a small wink, "Talk to you later."

Jake shot her a nervous smile as she walked away from them and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Lucas. Lucas' gaze followed Brooke as well as she sauntered down the hallway before he turned back to Jake, who was suddenly very uneasy.

"Look, Luke—" Jake began but Lucas cut him off.

"You broke Haley's heart, Jake and with that everything is over between us. You hurt Haley and you are dead to me," Lucas asserted, hostility oozing from his tone.

"Nathan set me up, Lucas. You know he did. Peyton came on to me," Jake argued.

"I know," Luke said, angrily. "And that's why your legs are still functioning. But don't think just because Nathan was behind it I'm going to forgive you. You did apparently kiss Peyton back and bottom line is that you hurt Haley—and that is something I will take up with you later," Lucas threatened. "Once I deal with Nathan, don't think I won't come for you, Jake."

Jake nodded solemnly in understanding as Lucas marched away from him.

---

Haley slowly pulled out her pencil case from her bag waiting for her math class to begin. She had rushed into the room after her clash with Jake, several minutes before the lesson had begun and she was glad she was the first one in, because the moment she had stepped into the room, hot tears sprung to her eyes—tears that she had tried to hide from Jake.

She had been strong that morning, claiming that nothing would hurt her or get her down. She had mentally prepared herself to be strong, to fight her own battles. But the moment her eyes met Jake's, those innocent, pleading eyes, she had felt a flicker of emotion for him again—and it was because of that moment of weakness that she had begun to cry.

She hated herself for crying over him. For being affected by a stupid boy and his unfaithfulness, but she couldn't stop the tears—that was until she thought of her plan again.

Haley knew that was her only way forward, the only thing that would end her cycle of humiliation and betrayal. She would follow Karen's advice that 'when someone hurts us, we get them back' but instead she would apply it to both Nathan and Jake.

She would make Nathan fall for her. Make him feel the way she did with Jake. She would manipulate him, use him to her advantage and then she would dump him the first chance she got, so to break his heart and embarrass him for years to come because he would be the hot shot that got dumped by the tutor girl.

And as for Jake? She would flirt with Nathan; show him more care than she ever did with Jake. She would show Jake that she was over him and that Nathan, the guy who he thought was a swine, was _better_ than him. She would show him she liked the son of Satan a lot more than she liked him—and she knew that would kill Jake.

As she went over her plan a few more times in her head, her smile grew larger and the tears quickly dried up. Haley knew that this scheme would not only get to the two that hurt her, but it would also help her forget the pain she was in right now.

Pain she needed to forget to live a happier life.

After taking a deep breath and pacing the room a few times, Haley sat down at her desk and took out her books. As students began to finally file into the room, she pulled out one of her pencils and began to aimlessly doodle a cute little heart on her desk as she waited for her teacher to finish calling out their names for attendance. She mumbled a pitiful 'here' for hers, as she continued to dig the tip of lead into the wooden table—her gaze avoiding everyone else's in the room. She could tell all their eyes were on her as they whispered behind her back.

Haley continued to ignore them when the noises suddenly intensified and then she heard little giggles escape from the ditzy girl on her left. Haley's eyes drifted in the direction the girl was looking at and realised then that the whispers were thankfully not for her, as she watched Nathan stroll casually into the room. Their teacher made a remark about his usual tardiness and Nathan shot back with a quirk of his own as the class laughed. Nathan then walked over and plopped down into the empty desk next to hers and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wow, you actually showed up," Haley remarked, the words slipping out before she even had a chance to think of them. Nathan cocked his head at her in surprise that she was talking to him, let alone in class, and gave her that infamous smirk of his.

"I didn't want to miss the reaction to your dumping, babe." He responded smoothly. Suddenly everyone in the room fell quiet as they eavesdropped into their conversation and awaited her response, seeing new gossip being created on the spot.

Haley paused for a moment as she chewed her lip self-consciously, feeling every classmate's eye on her. She inhaled deeply, before looking back at Nathan. She hesitated a second longer before she gave him a huge smile, trying to pretend that his words hadn't affected her. "And here I thought it was to tell me that showers don't do you any favors," She said evenly, her gaze falling down to Nathan's lap.

Her remark even caused a small rose tint to appear on the great Nathan Scott's cheeks as he moved in his seat while the class erupted into 'ooohs' and a chorus of whispers. But it took only a moment for Nathan to straighten up in his seat and appear as cool and collected as he always was. He flashed her a smile, before moving his desk closer to Haley's and leaned in towards her, his face a few inches away from hers.

"Well, if you have any doubts, I'll show you the real deal," He whispered huskily with a wink. Haley arched her eyebrow in surprise and she held back a gasp at his words, before she slowly nodded at him.

"I may hold you to that," She said sweetly after a moment's hesitation, causing little creases of confusion to appear on his forehead.

And that was the last comment the two shared for the day as their teacher began the class and Nathan moved his desk back. He slowly slipped back into his chair, leaning perfectly and propping his feet up comfortably on the boy in front of him's chair as he stared at the wall clock, his gaze anywhere but on her.

A satisfied Haley turned back to her doodle and a huge, almost evil smile played on her lips. She once again picked up her pencil and jammed the lead tip into the contours of the table—

Drawing an arrow straight through the heart.

* * *

TBC


End file.
